


Starved for love

by murphylaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Slow Burn, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphylaw/pseuds/murphylaw
Summary: NejiTen Bridgerton AU. New social season started. What it will bring to us? Who will find their match? What scandals we will witness?
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

The time of the year, when we start feeling pressure in the air and the smell of expensive perfume has come. Unbearably long lines begin to queue for the seamstresses, and the stores run out of material. Rumors are spreading faster than news from the front. The evenings fill up with more balls. You are right, my dear readers. The new social season is about to begin.  
This year is extremely rich with many excellent candidates. Maidens and gentlemen are already looking for the first balls. Dresses get the last touch and mothers repeat the most important lessons. The fathers, in fear and hope, await the first news from the matrimonial front. They prepare to defend their own fortune and the honor of their daughters like generals in a war.  
All of the young women of marrying age for many days do not talk about anything other than the first ball and the dresses they will wear. The young men wonder which of the virgins is the most beautiful, but also which one has the best dowry. Do not forget, my dear friends, although I know that you are driven by the noblest virtues, that money also matters in marriage.  
As it happens with each season, there are new opportunities, but also new losses. Which one of the maidens will shine like a star, and which one will go out with no chance of getting married. Let's take a look on our candidates.  
This year, the daughter of Count Yamanaki will perform at the salons in her first season. Beautiful, charming, confident. That's what people say about her. It is said that for many weeks there have been queues of admirers in front of their house. They want to win the heart of a beautiful girl. The Count chases away the admirers, protecting the virtues and honor of his beloved daughter. But is it just his daughter's honor in his mind? After all, everyone knows that his daughter is the only heiress to a fortune he has. She is definitely the best pair of this season.  
Although we were convinced of it last year, too, when the daughter of the Hyuga family entered the salons. Although she was younger than the others, she had great chances for a good marriage. In fact, at the time, we all thought the case was over. We thought the marriage would be contracted. However, my dear readers, we remember very well last year's scandal involving this family. What events they will bring us this year? What this season will bring to the beautiful but modest Miss Hinata? And the most important question we ask ourselves: what happened to her previous candidate, the heirs of the Hyuga family?  
Both maidens will have a lot of competition in the form of a certain princess. There are rumors that she came last month to prepare for the social season. What does she look like? How does she behave? We do not know this yet. She has not been seen in a wider group yet. Reportedly sitting locked in the mansion to make the best impression at the first ball, but you don't know that from me. I can provide one thing. It will surely cause quite a stir in our company.  
This year, Miss Haruno will also visit the salons. It is said that her perfect mother have finished every detail of her daughter's first performance She's probably counting on a good match, not like the one she had the misfortune to be involved with. However, my faithful readers report that Miss Haruno's heart is already occupied by a young man of questionable opinion.  
Our lineup of maids this year is completed by a young lady. She does not stand out from the others with her beauty or origin. However, we know well that sometimes the most inconspicuous virgins fill our thoughts. They bloom in salons like the most beautiful flowers.  
Which one of the maids will be lucky to end this season with a ring on her finger? Which of the young men will choose the most beautiful girl? Who will make the best deal? And most importantly, what scandals will bring us these next few weeks? I'm looking forward to it and I hope you too, my dear readers.  
Yours Lady Whistledown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to write more of this, but will we see. I have some idea, but I usually lose my inspiration halfway. It will be mainly Nejiten with some other character in the background. I hope so.  
> I don't like to write a prologue but you have to start somehow. I don't think it's good.  
> I do not know if I translated it right. English is hard.


	2. Before it all started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to translate it

The new day begins to come to life.The sun was lazily appearing over the horizon, heralding the first of many bright days this spring.There was not a single cloud in the sky, although the previous day the rain had been a nuisance to the people of Konoha. There was still a chill in the air, but it was a pleasant sensation, not the kind that sticks a thousand little pins in your skin and prompts you to flee. The greenery began to break through the gray of winter, taking over the world for good. It was as if nature was specially adapting to the coming day.  
It will be a special day for many residents. In just a few hours, all young ladies, under the watchful eye of their mothers, will start getting ready for the most important presentation in their lives. Today they will be brought before the commander-in-chief of all this undertaking. They will be introduced to the Queen herself, who will judge with her critical eye whether these young ladies are fit for marriage. It is the first and most important day of the rest of their life.  
For weeks there has been excitement among the young ladies. Most of their conversations mainly come down to the color of the dress they should wear or the hairstyle they will have this afternoon. Day after day, girls and their mothers lined up in lines at the dressmakers. They spent hours choosing fabrics and trying on new dresses. It was also obvious that the time they spent with the seamstress was conducive to watching other people's choices.  
Jealousy was a must for any new season. It started when the dress was first tried on and lasted forever. Each of the women wanted the best material, the best cut of the dress and the best opinion of the queen herself. Their fate and the man they would be lucky enough to marry depended on it.  
The start of a new social session could be felt in every corner of the city, in every aspect of life. Shops were more crowded than in winter. The service was busier than usual. Traffic took a heavy toll, and long-absent young people who had set out for adventure a year earlier began to return to the city.  
The excitement about starting a new social season was in the air. All the townspeople wanted to experience a little pleasure after the boredom of winter, while all the young girls wanted to start their adult lives, except maybe one of them.  
Instead of spending the morning in her room and waiting impatiently for preparations to begin, Tenten watched the sun rise in the areas far away from her home. It wasn't the first time she'd sneaked out of the house unnoticed. She often got up long before other members of the household, which made her lonely escapades easier.  
Of course, she realized the consequences that would be waiting for her at home. A mother's anger is just the beginning of a long list of consequences.  
Tenten wasn't stupid. She knew she shouldn't be alone here at this time of the day without permission and without a chaperone. More than once she had listened to her mother's long lectures on how it damages her reputation. Not only her own, but also it damages reputation of her entire family. What will people think if they meet her alone outside the city? What if someone attacks you? Why don't you worry about my health? Did you know how much I sacrifice for you- her mother used to say.  
Probably a long lecture awaited her. Sometimes the lectures were about Tenten's safety, sometimes her mother screamed in anger about the honor and respect she would lose. On several occasions her mother had raised suspicions about a secret romance her daughter was supposed to have, but her father always dismissed this topic with a friendly smile. Sometimes she was just silent, wringing her hands over a disobedient child. What god had condemned me to such a child? Her mother sent a question to the heavens. Tenten couldn't answer her.  
She knew she was sending affliction to her mother's head, but she just couldn't hold herself. Especially on a day like this. Tenten liked to be away from the city, surrounded by nature. The brisk air and the of surrounding greenery soothed her soul.  
In those brief moments when she was alone, away from her mother's judging gaze and the hustle and bustle of her home, she started to really breathe. Moments like these reminded her that she was more than just the daughter of her parents and that she could do more than just obeently perform her duties. She felt as if she could really live, although she knew it was only an illusion that would pass the moment she set foot in her own house.  
Tenten needed a moment of respite, especially today. Many of her friends were waiting for this day, but not her. For weeks her mother hasn't talked about anything else. No other affairs occupy her mind more than the day of her daughter's debut in the society, though Tenten would have preferred that day never come.  
She wasn't impatient. She didn't wait. She didn't want to be in society. Deep down she hoped that day would never come. It was a vain hope. Every day she woke up in the morning, she saw another lost day in the calendar that was getting her closer to the inevitable. Every visit of the seamstress, every fitting of her dress made her more and more terrified.  
Day by day, her fear grew, and with it, the urge to run. Even though she knew she couldn't do it, every day she fell asleep with dreams in her head. She saw herself riding a horse through the woods to a place where no law was in force. To a place where she wouldn't have to grow up and looking for a husband. In her dreams, she could only ride ahead and enjoy the wind in her hair. However, these were just dreams. Reality had caught her in time, and the dreams vanished in the blink of an eye.  
Tenten watched the sun rise higher and higher above the horizon. The sun's rays began to break over the tallest trees. The animals began to come to life. Birds singing could be heard nearby. Somewhere in the distance, the city was getting ready for a great day.  
It was long past the time for her to return unnoticed. If she did not want to spend rest of her life closed in her room, she had to gather. Reluctantly, she rose from the ground.  
She was chilled out. Although, in addition to the usual dress, she also put on a cape and warm gloves, several hours of lying on the ground made her bone-cold. Her limbs were numb. Steam was escaping from her mouth as she breathed. Though spring had come, the mornings were still cold.  
Tenten looked at herself. What she saw did not make a special impression on her. She was dirty. The wet earth left traces of dirt on her cloak and dress. The whole bottom of her outfit was muddy, and in one place, where it touched a branch, a torn piece of cloth hung. Though she wore her worst gowns, she knew the sight of her would make her mother angry.  
Better that no one sees me like this. When the news spread that I am going outside the house, my mother will surely kill me, the girl thought. She shook as much dirt off her clothes as she could. She straightened her hair, because in the morning she only tied it with a thong. She put the hood on her head to hide her identity a bit.  
Tenten walked over to her horse tied nearby. Her gray mare grazed among the green grass, enjoying the moments of freedom as much as her owner. The girl stroked the horse's neck and climbed onto its back. She set off on horseback towards the house.  
She loved to ride horses. Tenten and Sora were one. She got her mare from her father when she was a small child. Although horseback riding was not forbidden for women, it had its limitations. Tenten loved to drive like a woman did not fit. Gallop forward with the wind in your hair, the faster the better. However, she shouldn't be doing this. Driving alone, without guardian was forbidden. She should go for a ride in the park surrounded by other ladies dressed in the right way. She should ride in the correct position, with her back straight, head lifted, and legs properly positioned. So many rules, no fun. Only her father let her ride the way she wanted.  
The road home was not long, but it led through rather inhabited areas of the city. Her family lived where most of Konoha's wealthy families lived. Their residence may not have been as impressive as the count's, but they also had nothing to be ashamed of, especially since her father had accumulated most of his fortune.  
Tenten came from a good family, but rather poor. Their name once meant a lot, they were respected among other families, but with respect the fortune did not come. It was her father who, with his hard work, saved their family from ruin.  
When Tenten entered the city, she noticed that many people had already started their day. The servants were going shopping. Suppliers delivered fresh products to homes and stores. Newspaper sellers were setting up their posts. The first travelers came to the city. It certainly wouldn't make it easier for her to come back. If she had not recklessly extended her unreasonable stay, she would not have had this problem now.  
To her misfortune, many people began to notice the dirty girl on horseback, and even more so when she started driving into the rich neighborhood of the city. Such a view was rather strange among the elite of this city. This was no place for a ragged girl. No young lady should look like this.  
However, among the people on the streets, only the servants were visible, which was not a surprise to the girl. Members of important families were getting ready for today's event, while the servants had to go from one place to another taking care of their affairs.  
People in the streets paid less attention to her than ladies in their immaculate dresses would do. Unfortunately, after the eyes of some of the people, she knew that she would not go unrecognized. She realized that not only would her mother find out about her indecent escapade, but most of the neighborhood as well. She will have a big problem when she returns home. The only thing that kept her out of complete ruin was the fact that it wasn't her first time.  
For years, many people have looked at her with pity. Poor girl, so badly raised. She heard rumors about herself. She would not be of any use, they said, she would never find a husband. Sometimes, when other women came to her mother, Tenten overheard whispers about herself.They talked about what a worry she must be for her mother, what a trouble, what a nuisance she was. Long time ago they believed that she would grow out of it, later they began to wring their hands. Nobody really believes that she will get any success in society. In fact, Tenten didn't believe it herself.  
When she saw her home from afar, she knew she was in trouble. In front of her residence there was a stable boy who was responsible for taking care of her horse. And whose horse she stole this morning. This was not the first time her horse had mysteriously disappeared. The grooms learned to first check in her house if the owners know something about the disappearance of the animal. The police were informed on the first few occasions. They didn't do that anymore.  
Tenten felt bad at the amount of trouble she had tried to cause the poor boy. She was going to put the horse back in the stable as soon as she returned. In such a way that no one would even notice the horse disappearance. Unfortunately, she acted rashly today, so she didn't manage to do it . She was angry with herself, with her recklessness and lack of attention. If only she had cut her stay by half an hour, no one would never have noticed. But now it was too late.  
Tenten slowly drove up to the house. A boy younger than her, dressed in ordinary work clothes, was waiting for her in front of the mansion door. He wasn't actually waiting for her, he was waiting for her horse. When she got close enough, he gave her a hand to help her dismount. Tenten didn't need any help for this, but she couldn't refuse either.  
The young red-haired boy smiled politely at her and said:  
"Miss Tenten, we look forward to your arrival." No accusation. No reproaches, though he was probably in trouble because of her deed. She must have made him feel horrified when he woke up with the horse gone. Tenten sometimes forgot to first think about the consequences of her actions.  
"Thank you," she replied equally politely and gave the boy a faint smile. She handed him the reins, and the boy nodded. No more words were needed. Tenten turned and went to the door.  
She was afraid to go inside. She knew she was in for a row. And then hours of silence while the servants arrange her hair and prepare her for an important event. As if it would help her, she thought. After all, a nice dress and a well-groomed hairstyle will not change what she really looks like.  
The girl took a deep breath and entered the house. As soon as she crossed the threshold, she felt a thick atmosphere. Though the house seemed empty at first, the sounds of hard work could be heard in the distance.  
As she took off her muddy shoes, her brother came out of the dining room. A ten-year-old boy with disheveled hair and a radiant smile on his face ran up to his sister. He was still wearing his pajamas. The fact that it was not ready indicated that their mother must have been busy with something else. He was holding a freshly baked bun in his hand.  
"You're gonna be in trouble"He announced dragging each syllable. "Again."  
"I know. How angry is she? ” Tenten asked.  
"Very. And she will be even more so when she will see how you look like." her brother looked at her with that judging gaze, the same as their mother had. Tenten just rolled her eyes. She didn't need their critical opinion. She knew very well that it was not the way a lady should look like.  
"Where can I find her?"  
"She should be in your room. She's probably taking all your gifts from our father. Again. She said that maybe another punishment will stop such nonsense coming to your mind" he said, imitating the voice of the lady of this house.  
"It sounds like our mother would said it."  
"She got up extremely early today and makes our lives difficult from the very morning. Especially for your servants and our sister. The poor one is running after her. She is trying to calm her down somehow, but I don't think anything can soothe her anger" warned her brother.  
"As soon as he sees me, he will forget about everything else," the girl assured.  
She looked at her little brother who looked so much like their father. For a moment, she was overcome with sadness and a feeling of great longing, but she suppressed these feelings. Instead, she pulled her brother to her and closed him in a hug. Like every young man, he also did not like his personal space being violated.  
"You'll get me dirty" he complained.  
"I know, that's my plan."  
She hugged him even tighter. At the same time, she heard raised voices from the upper floor. She saw one of the maids hurried down the stairs and heading towards them.  
She released her brother from her grip.  
"Run away. Hide from our mother's wrath"  
The boy scurried back towards the dining room, eating his bread roll. At the same moment the maid stood in front of her. She bowed meekly and said:  
"Miss Tenten, your mother is expecting you in your room."  
"Thank you. I'm on my way."  
As Tenten walked up the stairs, she realized that she wasn't really scared of her mother's anger. She has processed her mother lectures and impulsive behavior so many times that she will not be impressed once again. She will calmly listen to what she has to say. She will not say a word, as lady should do, and humbly accept her punishment.  
With each step she took her mother's raised voice grew louder. When she went upstairs, she saw her sister coming out of her room. She gave Tenten a shy smile and hurried to her own room.  
Tenten's room was at the end of a long corridor. She calmly walked through the cozy interiors of her home to stand face to face with her mother. The door to her room was open. She heard her mother's voice from inside, giving orders to the servants. Tenten took a deep breath and put on the most humble face she could. She went inside.  
Her room was not the largest room in the entire mansion. It was at the back of the mansion so that she was the first to see the rays of the rising sun. There was a lot of light through the windows, so it was bright and pleasant. There was a huge bed on one side of the room and two bedside tables on each side. On one of them there was a book that she had left behind yesterday, and on the other one there were fresh flowers brought by servants. On the other side of the room there was a fireplace, by which one of the maidservants was trying to light a fire. There was a chest of drawers against one of the walls, where Tenten placed her precious gifts, which her father had brought from his distant journeys. Several of them were missing. She knew how it worked. If she behaves well, she might get them back.  
The room was in chaos. Her mother, too busy giving orders, hadn't even noticed her daughter's arrival. One moment she instructed the maidservant how to handle the dress, and the second she urged another one about the speed with which she carries tea. It was Tenten who spoke first to get her attention.  
"I'm sorry, mother."  
The woman's critical gaze turned to her daughter. It only took one look for Tenten to her idea of run away come back. Her mother was a middle-aged woman. She had blonde hair that was always perfectly styled. Even at this early hour, she was impeccably dressed. Her upright posture showed who really was in charge. With her stern eyesight of bright eyes, she looked down on everyone. She never, ever forgot about manners and learned behavior. Even as her anger grew, she behaved as befitting a lady.  
“How do you look?” She asked, but didn't expect an answer. At the sight of her daughter in such a state, the flames in her eyes ignited with living fire  
"For all the days you had to choose this one."  
"I'm sorry."-Tenten didn't know what else to say. She knew no excuse would soften her mother's heart.  
"You always apologize and then we end up in the same situation. Do you ever think about your family?" The girl nodded. "I can't look at you, not like that."  
There will be no screams or fights. Tenten will remain rethinking her behavior, as well as the sense of disappointment she has caused to her family.  
'Take care of as we spoke. There is not much time left" she turned to the service "I do not want to see her sooner until she is ready."  
When she finished giving orders, she left the room, leaving Tenten with the servants.

Two hours later, Tenten was still in her room, but this time she was alone. She waited for the arrival of her mother so that she could judge her daughter's appearance with her critical eye.  
The girl did not look like the same person she was this morning. Her dark hair, usually resistant to style, has been combed back into a low bun. A few individual strands fell on her face, but not in a disarray, but in a planned manner. Her hair was tied with several pins with pink crystals that her father had given her long ago. It was one of the few things the girl liked about her new look. Thanks to these cufflinks, she will feel like her father was with her.  
However, not only her hair has improved. At her mother's orders, she was washed. Every inch of her body had been carefully scrubbed. Dirt disappeared from under the fingernails. They were given an even shape. Creams were applied to her body, which made her skin softer to the touch. Her face was now adorned with light makeup. Blusher was applied to her pale cheeks to add a little blush. Her lips were highlighted with a delicate pomade.  
Her outfit has also improved significantly. The corset, she disliked, not only made her figure slimmer, but also gave her shapes that she normally did not have. She was wearing a gown made especially for the occasion. It was made in the spirit of the contemporary fashion. A long gown to the ground in a very bright almost white color. It cut off under the bust, thanks to which it extended her figure. The bottom of the dress was decorated with hand-embroidered pink flowers. Short, slightly puffed sleeves exposed her shoulders, making room for long pink gloves.  
The dress was beautiful, intricately decorated. Tenten and her mother spent long hours at the seamstress choosing the fabric and supervising each stage of the dress making. There was nothing to complain about the fabrication of this dress, but Tenten feel there was something wrong. She could not help but feel that such a beautiful gown deserved an equally beautiful person to wear it.  
She looked like a real lady now, but even the greatest effort put into preparing her could not make Tenten someone she was not. When she looked in the mirror, she didn't recognize herself. She wasn't a person who liked to dress up. She didn't like long dresses, she actually missed her old shorter outfits that she might have worn when she was a child. The corset limited her movements and the puffed sleeves annoyed her.  
Tenten knew that no matter how beautiful her outfit was or how complicated her hairstyle was, she would not be equal to her friend. She was not very beautiful. She always thought about herself as ordinary girl. She didn't stand out from the crowd. She did not attract the eyes of men. She had never wanted it either, but for her own good, she would have to get it this time.  
While Tenten pondered her appearance, her mother entered to the room carrying a small wooden box. For the first time that day, a woman looked at the girl as her daughter, not as an annoyance she had to face all her life.  
"You look beautiful," she was the first to say. The morning anger in her voice faded a little  
"Thank you mother. This dress is truly unique"  
"Yes it is true".confirmed the old woman "I brought something that will complete your today's outfit."  
She opened the wooden box in her hands and directed it towards her daughter. Inside was a necklace consisting of a silver chain and a pink teardrop-shaped stone. It was really exquisitely made.  
Tenten hadn't seen this necklace very often. It was one of the most precious possessions her mother had. It had nothing to do with the value of the item. Mother had a lot of expensive jewelry. She got this necklace from her father a long time ago. The mother's gesture showed the importance of today.  
"You're a certain mother?" Tenten asked incredulously "This necklace is really important to you. I wouldn't want anything to happen to it."  
"Let's hope it'll make you think." The woman took the necklace out of the box, which she put on the nearby table. She approached her daughter to put on her jewelry. "This necklace was given to me by my father, long before you were born."  
"Thank you."  
"Today is a very important day, not only for you, but also for our whole family."  
"I know that, mother."  
"You must try to do well today. The better you present yourself today, the more chances you will have of finding a better husband, with more money. It could solve many of our problems."  
"I will try to. I promise. For you and for father" the girl promised.  
"I take your word." The woman fastened the necklace around her daughter's neck. She stood before her to evaluate the effect. "Now straighten up, smile." She paused to add a moment later. "I warn you that if you will leave the house again without my permission I will lock your room at evening and open it in the morning."  
Tenten believed in every word her mother said.  
"Fine. The carriage is waiting. I'll see you downstairs in a moment."  
As she was leaving, she paused for a moment at the door and said:  
"Your father really would want to be here today."  
A sudden feeling of longing surround the girl's heart, but this was not the time for tears. She swallowed the pain she was feeling and left her room, heading towards completely unknown lands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas in my head but I never can put them into words.  
> Writing in a language that is not my native language is a new level of challenge.


	3. Introduction of debutants

Sitting in the carriage alongside his mother, Tenen thought about his immediate future. The nervousness was beginning to affect her usually calm nerves. She was starting to feel stomach ache, which made her feel so bad. Her breathing quickened, but she couldn't be sure it was because of the too tight corset or the stress she was feeling.  
She knew how important today is for her entire future. She would have liked to have forgotten it herself, but her mother certainly did not want that to happen. Throughout the journey that began at the door of their mansion, the mother talked about the duties of her daughters towards their families, as well as the men who this year intended to bind their fate with some suitable maiden. Of course, she did not forget to mention the financial issues. Throughout the previous year, she had listened very carefully to rumors about which of these men he had inherited or amassed a fortune.  
Of course we won't aim too high, her mother said. Her daughter did not stand out with her beauty or behavior, but as soon as she did her best, some kind gentleman would pay attention to her. Mother gave the names of men Tenten should be interested in at the first ball, but the girl did not remember a single one. She actually wasn't listening to her mother. She nodded at the right moments to appear interested, but her thoughts were far from where her body was.  
Tenten was not like the other girls. She was also not raised the way a girl of her status should be raised. To her mother's horror, however, with her father's permission, Tenten did things a young girl shouldn't do.  
All the women's duties she should learn had failed her. She couldn't sew well. She had no talent for music at all. It doesn't matter if it's for playing any instrument or singing. She wasn't good at entertaining guests. She preferred to spend her time alone in nature. She lost the rhythm in the dance and was not the most desirable partner.  
Insted Tenten loved to raide horses, but not the way it suits for a lady. When she got on the back of her mare, not many people could catch up with her, at least in her modest surroundings.  
Instead of writing poetry, Tenten was good at counting. She often helped her father with the bills. Planning also came naturally to her. She loved studying her father's maps of unfamiliar lands and planning his next journeys.  
However, the girl's favorite activity was something she shouldn't be able to do. Tenten was the only child of her parents for many years. Over the years, her parents tried to get another offspring, preferably male, so that he could inherit their fortune. However, when the efforts were not effective and the hope decreased with each passing year, he gave all the affection he had to his daughter. Every dream of having an heir, or rather a son, was realized in his daughter.  
She was what every father wanted in his son. She had the courage that not one boy could envy her. She worked harder than many servants, and at the same time was kind. She had deep empathy and understanding of other people. She always faced adversity, and nothing could distract her from the path she had chosen.  
At a young age, to the displeasure of his wife, the man began teaching his daughter fencing. Tenten fell in love without memory. She was never good at anything. Every activity that her mother wanted to teach her ended in a complete failure. But fencing was something she was good at.  
Her father learned this ability from his father in his youth and wanted to pass this gift on to his son, whom he did not have at that time. Even after the birth of his long-awaited son, Lord Morishita was unable to take Tenten away from the occupation she loved so much. And for which she had such a talent.  
However, Tenten had the misfortune of being born a girl, in a world where a woman cannot decide what she wants. One day her mother said enough. As the girl grew older and her debut day was inexorably drawing closer, Tenten had to give up what she loved the most. Even the usually relentless father had to agree with her mother. The girl was supposed to be a good wife and mother, not a soldier.  
Her younger brother did not possess her talent. Though his father trained him furiously, he was nothing like his older sister. The girl could only watch and regret her fate, which cruelly joked about her.   
So, while her mother was thinking about the best candidate for a husband to her daughter, Tenten at the same time remembered a day in the countryside with her father. She remembered those sunny days spent exercising among the trees.  
Those were the times she remembered with a smile on her face. Those days in the countryside were one of the happiest days of her life. She was free then. She was away from the judging gaze of her mother and the rest of society. At least for a moment she could be what the world created her.  
However, those times are over, forgotten. You're not a child anymore. It's time to grow up and take responsibility for your life. She repeated these sentences like a mantra.  
Repeating a few sentences to herself every day for several months did not prepare her for reality. It is one thing to know about your future and another to be able to face it. If she had been able to choose, she would have chosen otherwise, but no one asked her for opinion, and no one listened to her objections.  
When she reached in her mind the dangerous areas that could make her cry, her mother snapped her out of her thoughts.  
"Tenten, focus and listen to what I say ." The girl looked at the piercing gaze of her mother, who sighed with disappointment."I thought that we discussed your behavior today."  
Tenten couldn't stand it this time  
."What did I do this time, mother? After all, I'm sitting here with you in this unbearable dress and I do what you tell me."  
"Don't talk to me like that" warned the old woman  
. You are not listening to me."  
"Because you've been talking about the same for weeks"  
"Do not interrupt. That's not how I raised you."  
Tenten just took a deep breath. She knew there was no point arguing with her mother now. Not when any argument expressed by the girl has no chance of winning.  
The girl smiled as best she could and replied  
"I'm sorry, mother. You're right. It's my nerves. After all, it's such an important day."  
The woman looked her up and down.  
"Try better with your smile, because we'll be there soon."  
The older woman was actually right. When Tenten looked through the glass in their carriage, she noticed how close they were to the palace. The massive construction was not finished yet, but it made a huge impression anyway. It took the girl's breath away.  
The palace was situated amongst equally rolling green areas. In the distance, Tenten noticed gardens as well as nearby surrounding forests. Her heart was moving that way, rather than the proper purpose of her journey. She looked away from where she couldn't go.  
Tenten had never been to these parts, so the sight of the palace was something extraordinary for her. It was bigger than any other building she had seen. Not that she had the ability to travel far, but her perspective was not narrow either.  
Approaching the destination of her journey, Tenten tried to count all the windows on the front wall of the building to calm her nerves at least for a moment. There were so many of them that she found it difficult to complete her task, which made her feel even more fear. Countless windows meant countless rooms, and that meant countless people. Tenten wasn't good with the crowd.  
The view in front of the residence was also a confirmation of her fears. She saw dozens of carriages approach and depart from the palace. Girls who were much prettier and more confident than Tenten got out of them. And certainly much better brought up, as the girl's mother would say.  
Tenten was aware of the seriousness of today from the very beginning, but it was only now that she began to feel the weight of the situation. Her entire future may really depend on today. And if her future depend on how she will appear in front of such an important person as the queen, it does not paint in colorful colors.  
In the earlier years of her life, as a young lady, Tenten had no opportunity to attend many balls or social events, so she did not meet important personalities from the elite of society. The women her mother invited to social gatherings disliked her company, and the lords never paid any attention to the scattered girl.  
Tenten had little chance of being polished in society, and she certainly hadn't had a chance to meet the Queen either. It will be her first time seeing such an important person. The thought did not fill the girl with optimism, it only made her more nervous.  
When their carriage stopped, the girl realized that there was no turning back. She can't escape now, no matter how much she wanted to. Be brave, as your father taught you, she told herself. The thought of the most important man in her life brought her some relief.  
The door to their carriage swung open and Tenten saw the young face of a man, probably one of the servants here. He bowed politely.  
"Welcome Lady Morishita Miss Morishita. We have been expecting your arrival. Ladies, let me take them to a place where all debutants are waiting."  
Saying these words, he directed his hand towards the old woman to help her get out of the carriage. The woman nodded to the help offered.  
"Thank you. We are grateful for such kind service."  
The woman got out of the carriage. After a while, the young man also offered his hand to Tenten. She accepted it without any protests, although she wanted to answer that she could get out of the carriage by herself. Such words would certainly not meet the mother's aporbation.  
When the girl stood in front of the carriage, she looked ahead at the entire surrounding space. You could say the courtyard was in chaos, but it wasn't true. Everyone stood in the right place, waited for their turn, as they were told.  
Among the many faces, Tenten recognized some of them. Young ladies and their parents were waiting just like her for today's debut. Among many beautiful, shapely girls she recognized her friends, but most people were strangers to her. She wondered if she was so closed off that she didn't know her peers or if these girls managed to protect themselves from her eyesight.  
She wasn't given much time to think. She heard her mother's urgent voice  
"Tenten, don't hesitate."  
The mother and the young man were ten meters ahead of her. Of course she hadn't noticed them leaving. She wanted to run up to her mother, but she noticed her gaze which said don't try to do it. Tenten, as quickly as she could, gracefully approached to her mother.  
Without any other words they went together to the building.  
Tenten did not remember the complicated path leading them to the waiting room. Most of the corridors looked the same. The richly decorated interior, although beautiful, had a splendor for which the girl did not like. There were fresh flowers strewn at the entrances. On the walls there were paintings depicting rural landscapes, as well as portraits of members of the royal family. Each window was decorated with heavy, intricately draped curtains.  
Servants worked in all rooms, and among them the ladies and their families moved to the room where they were to wait for their turn to be presented. Also Tenten, after ten minutes of walking, together with her mother found herself in the room with the rest of her peers.  
As they entered the enormous room, the young servant addressed to them  
"Please wait patiently here for your turn to present. You will be called. He bowed obediently and walked away.  
They did as he told them. Tenten and her mother found a suitable place, which was not yet occupied by anyone else, and patiently wait.  
With each passing moment, the girl's nervousness grew. She knew that these feelings would not be favorable to her in the presentation, because in her normal state she was rather clumsy, while in a long dress and high heels, this trait usually gained strength.  
As time passed, more and more people came to the hall. Many beautiful girls in their best dresses, led by mothers and fathers, took the last free seats in the room. Many of newly emerging faces Tenten didn't recognize, besides her friends.  
It was an important day for them, too, probably more important than for Tenten, because they actually had a chance of getting married. They were pretty, well-mannered. Every one of them were made for marriage. They also dreamed of such a future themselves. Being a wife and mother, this should be the role of every woman.  
Among the new arrivals, Miss Yamanaka, daughter of the honorable Count, and her distinguished father entered the hall. It was a real treasure among this year's recruitment of future wives. With her beauty, she surpassed all the other candidates, even Miss Haruno, her dearest friend, who also arrived at the scene.  
Only one of Tenten's closest friends was missing. Miss Huyga, who made her debut in front of the queen a year ago, but still does not have a ring on her finger, so she will also count on this year's maternity market. Tenten had heard about the Huyga family scandal last year, but she wasn't the type of gossip herself. She knew that most of the rumors that were heard in the city were certainly far from the truth. She also did not want to bother her friend with questions about this, because Hianta was by nature a rather hidden person.  
Tenten wanted to come up to her friend, say hello and hear words of encouragement, but she knew that this was not the right thing to do. Not with her mother, not with so many important people, so instead of rushing forward to her dear friends, she stayed at her mother's side, unable to calm her nerves.  
Time passed rather slowly, or so it seemed to the girl. Every minute felt like an eternity that would not go by. These were moments filled with a rapid heartbeat, sweaty hands and a fake smile. Tenten could not show how terrified she was about what was about to happen. Not when her mother's watchful eye watched her all the time.  
After a longer rather than short period of time, an older man walked into the room. With his head held high in the attire typical of high-ranking servants. He bowed to the crowd and began his short speech.  
"I greet all gathered and thank you for your patience. Lords, ladies, misses. You are honored to host today to the Queen at the annual presentation of debutants. Her Majesty is already waiting for your honorable personalities. You will be called in turn. Each head of the family will have the opportunity to present the young lady to the queen. I wish you to show yourselves splendidly. And I wish to you that the fierce eye of our revered Queen look kindly at you. Please line up in the right order"  
He began to read the names. When the virgins and their families began to line up in the right order, there was a small commotion in the room. The way they were set up was not afbetic. Priority was given to girls from wealthier families or a higher title, and Tenten was one of the last girls.  
Once everyone had lined up as the commander in charge expected them to be, they were led into the corridor in front of the enormous door. Probably to a place where the Queen and her esteemed guests were waiting to judge this year's debutants.  
Tenten stood as ordered by her mother. Straight, head held high and a smile on her face. The corset threw her. She felt weak, as if she was about to pass out. Tenten wasn't the fainting girl type, but she also had her limits. The sight of blood did not impress her, performances in company did.  
"Mother, I am not feeling well." She turned to her parents.  
"It's just nerves. Stand straight and smile."  
It was the standard answer. Tenten regretted that her father was not with her. He would definitely be more of a support than her mother. The girl missed her father very much. Her beloved father, who was the whole world to her, and yet at such important moments he was not with her.  
The celebration has begun. The first misses were called and entered the massive door. Dozens of young girls waited their turn. Tenten envied those who had already passed it over.  
Time passed, the misses diminished. When Tenten's time finally came, it felt like another eternity had passed. She stood in front of the closed parallel doors. She waited for them to open. The doors to the rest of her life.  
The mother stood by the girl's side, making the last corrections in her appearance. There was no sign of nervousness in her. Tenten wondered if her mother really felt nothing, or if she was so good at hiding her emotions.  
The girl behind the door heard her announcement.  
"Miss Tenten Morishita introduced by her mother, lady Morishita."  
The door swung open to her. At first she saw only bright light, but when the first shock passed, she saw dozens of faces staring at her. Not good, she did not like such situations the most. She froze in terror.  
She felt her mother's hands resting on her back, pushing her slightly forward. She took the first step, then the next one. She tried not to look at the people, who were staring at her, but it was not an easy task. Every person waiting for her even the slightest mistake.  
She looked ahead, straight at the Queen sitting on her throne surrounded by most important personalities. Queen Tsunade, brave princess, that's what they said about her. A granddaughter of one of the finest rulers that this country had. She was not only an ornament for her husband, but an equal ruler of this country. Sometimes it has even been said that she, not her husband, had the real power in the country.  
She was a role model for Tenten because, like her, she had a desire to change the rules. Seeing her idol, as well as the most important person in the country, did not help the girl to calm her nerves.  
Her majesty was staring at the girl with penetrating eyesight. As if for this moment she could evaluate every nook and cranny of Tenten's soul and make a judgment that would exaggerate her entire life.  
There is an aura of authority and strength around the queen that is not allowed by ordinary women. As Tenten approached the ruler, she felt a fear greater than ever.  
The girl walked slowly, keeping a proper figure and smiling as she was ordered. Her shoes were uncomfortable. Each step gave her a heart attack because she thought she was about to fall. Her dress was tangled under her legs. She feel dizzy.  
She knew everyone was staring at her, but she looked away from their appraising stares. In fact, she tried not to look at anyone. She fixed her gaze on the point above the queen and, with her gaze fixed on that blind spot, approached step by step.  
When she came close enough to Her Majesty she looked at her mother. Despite the splendor that surrounded her, as well as the importance of this event, she did not seem to get off the track that she chose. She was focused on her daughter and the queen as her gaze traveled between the two women.  
Both bowed to the queen as was customary. Her Majesty did not seem keenly interested in what was happening in front of her. Another of the many ladies who have arrived this afternoon. There was no major reaction Tenten's mother had hoped for. It was good, the girl thought, I didn't spoil it. Just a custom presentation.  
The queen waved her hand, which meant they was allowed to leave. When Tenten thought it was over and she could leave the halls, then her organism had failed her. As she turned to leave, she felt all day's stress drain away. She felt weak, darkened before her eyes and after a moment she was on the floor.  
She fell to her knees. She heard dozens of voices sigh. Nothing can ever be easy for her. Even such a simple task she could not do well.  
She rose from the ground as quickly as she could. It wasn't easy in a dress and a corset, but she didn't want to make any more fuss about her person by asking for help. Her mother was also not eager to help, shocked at her daughter's behavior. As if it was her fault.  
When Tenten got up, she looked at the queen, who at that moment regained interest in the situation. She wasn't disgusted as Tenten had expected, nor was she angry. The girl saw a trace of a smile on her face, as if a sign of support. However, only on this one of dozens of others.  
The girl was embarrassed. She wanted to run out of the room as soon as possible and run as far as she could. But it was not included in the options she had. She just brushed off her dress and put a smile on her face.  
With the dignity that remained for her, and as best she could, she left the room where her future was sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not like this chapter. Maybe the next on will be better.  
> Tenten does not hve surname, but I need one. For now is Morishita, maybe I will change it.


End file.
